


【迪爱】午休时间

by Donglizhiwei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglizhiwei/pseuds/Donglizhiwei
Summary: #《忍者之路》平行世界，迪达拉是正规雇佣兵团晓组织的正义小伙伴，我爱罗私设是和原本世界禁欲的特征相反。#迪爱已交往，已发生过关系。#问就都是石头的错x
Relationships: Deidara/Gaara (Naruto)





	【迪爱】午休时间

迪达拉在遇到我爱罗之前一直觉得自己是个直男。  
换句话说，见到这男人的第一秒钟，迪达拉就被掰弯了。  
“呐，迪达拉。”我爱罗此刻正慵懒地靠在风影座椅上，一手托腮，一手拿着份文件在看，白皙修长的双腿交叉着架在办公桌上，一点好好办公的样子都没有，“为什么，那帮老头子老太太的文件都写得又臭又长呢？看得我头晕眼花。”  
“可能就是想故意刁难你呢？”坐在一旁席子上的迪达拉喝着茶笑道：“毕竟你看起来也太悠闲了，嗯。”  
“我么？我明明比他们谁都辛苦吧？”我爱罗不满地挪动了一下身体，歪着脑袋看向自己的恋人：“说起来你才好闲啊！上次解决完面麻的事情，都没有什么大型的任务找晓了。”  
“所以，这就是你点名雇我过来帮你读文件的理由吗，风影大人？”迪达拉拍了拍自己手边的一摞文件：“超时超量我可是会要求加钱的，嗯。”  
“唉……”我爱罗痛苦地继续工作。  
“这份任务报告逻辑有问题！”  
“这个文件手续不足我不能盖章！”  
“采购刃具需要这么多钱？打回去重新算！”  
“新下忍越来越不像话了个人档案这么多错别字！”  
盖章、签字、批复，风影的所有工作一丝不乱。  
其实所有人都明白，我爱罗在现任五影里面算是最敬业的了，对内勤政律己不分白天黑夜地爆肝工作，对外充当重要防御力量以守鹤之力保护村子，按道理人人爱戴是不成问题的。之所以被人看不顺眼，一是因为他是一尾的人柱力，二是因为他年纪轻轻就当上了影，三是因为……此人对于村子的文明美好形象似乎有某些不良影响……  
“从认识师父第一天起，这货就从来没有好好穿过衣服！”看起来很不喜欢我爱罗这个师父的女忍者小祭骂骂咧咧如是说道，并很不满地擦了把自己的鼻血。  
窗外阳光愈发炽热了。  
“这会明明是下午一点啊！是午休时间！我要午睡！”我爱罗看着墙上的挂钟说。  
迪达拉“噗呲”一声笑出来：“别闹了风影大人，谁都知道你是不睡觉的，你要是真的累了我给你按摩一下？或者我去倒饮料给你？”  
我爱罗不爽地盯着埋头看文件读文件的迪达拉看了十秒钟，突然站了起来。  
“迪达拉。”我爱罗凑到迪达拉背后直坐下来，整个人挂在了迪达拉背上，“来做吧？”  
迪达拉手里的文件掉了。  
“唉唉唉别闹！工作啊工作你一会还得开会呢！嗯……喂你……”迪达拉极力想把身后这个两腿光裸衣领半开的男人摔下去，然而对方就跟章鱼一样扒在了他身上。  
“风风风风影大人我的雇佣时间差不多到了该走了，嗯！”迪达拉红着脸推着我爱罗想往门口跑，却发现自己的双脚不知何时都被沙子缠得紧紧的，同时一股沙汇集到门口把门给堵上了。  
“那什么我爱罗小乖乖……不对，我爱罗祖宗你听我说，这可是大白天！在风影办公室啊宝贝儿！”迪达拉试图晓之以理动之以情，“你别忘了你叫我过来可是帮忙处理工作的，这是另外的价钱！别闹了我要炸门了！嗯！”  
“另外的价钱我也付啊宝贝……不能因为我不能睡觉就不让我午休啊，反正是理所应当的休息时间，我们不就应该好好‘休息’吗……”我爱罗的双手从迪达拉身后探过去，一颗颗扯开晓袍的扣子，将手伸入迪达拉的灰色背心里，隔着渔网衣轻轻抚摸着迪达拉的小胸肌，“都做过了你还害羞什么？嗯？”  
迪达拉感觉自己的大脑组织在崩坏。  
至少对自己而言，我爱罗就是蓝颜祸水。  
“那我把窗帘给你拉……”  
“拉什么窗帘那样我都看不清你了！迪达拉……”我爱罗贴着迪达拉的脸在上面亲吻，用低低的气声动情地向他的恋人耳语：“我想让你现在，就在这里，上，了，我……”  
“轰！”  
迪达拉在这一刻失去了他的脑子，空空如也的脑洞里只留下了三个字：  
上了他！！！  
“啊～”  
我爱罗几乎是一瞬间内就被扑在地上并被扯掉了衣服，迪达拉欺身上来掠夺了那双诱人的嘴唇辗转亲吻，风影办公室里的欲望火焰熊熊燃烧了起来。  
“再不上你就不是男人了，嗯！”迪达拉急不可耐地脱了自己的衣服，剥去了我爱罗身上仅有的小短裤，两人赤裸的身体交织在了一处，阳光照射下他们激烈拥吻唇齿交接，拥有四张嘴优势的迪达拉一下子就让我爱罗的身体被液体濡湿，包括那下身诱人之处。  
“啊啊，迪达拉，唔嗯……呃啊啊……进来了……啊……”  
迪达拉的青眼里透出狡黠和魅惑的神色，他舔着我爱罗的脸将刚刚顶入的欲望又挺进了几分：“别怪我啊我爱罗，是你勾引我的，嗯！”  
“呃嗯！你快……快进来……嗯啊，哈……啊啊……啊、哈啊……嘶……嗯嗯……”  
一切进入佳境，迪达拉和我爱罗汗涔涔的身体肌肤相亲互相在对方身上蠕动着，仿佛两只抱在一起乱扭的爬虫，下身相接处肉体不断碰撞出啪啪啪的拍打声和噗呲噗呲的小水声，弄得一片粘腻湿滑。  
“啊啊……嗯唔……唔……嗯嗯嗯嗯——”  
高速的抽插刺激得我爱罗难以招架，夹在二人腹间的阳具逐渐发硬终于在他们再次热吻之际喷射出一股白液，打在两人身上，而迪达拉未因此停下动作，依旧保持刚刚的速度在我爱罗身体里抽送着。  
“啊啊继续……我要……啊！啊啊……”我爱罗颤抖着身体搂紧了迪达拉，双腿也缠绕上了迪达拉纤细的腰肢，穴口尽可能地大幅开合想让迪达拉进得更深更深，与自己融在一体。  
感受着我爱罗全身上下尤其是裹挟着自己的那处的炙热温度，迪达拉也将怀里那具瘦小的身体紧抱，胸口的大舌头自上而下舔舐着我爱罗肌肉间的沟壑，扫过胸口的小小肉粒时便让舌尖绕在上面扯弄。  
“嗯……”我爱罗吻上迪达拉脖颈和肩膀的交接处，似是在咬，似是在吻，总之是在那里留下了一个小小的红痕，“这是，我的痕迹……”  
“呵！你现在要是照照镜子你会发现这种痕迹……啊……我刚刚给你留了一大堆！连你大腿跟屁股上都被我用手种了一串！”迪达拉笑道：“看来你明天得把长裤和高领换上了，嗯。”  
“嗯嗯……谁要换啊，看见就看见呗！啊啊……这是你给我留下的……我才不、藏起来！迪达拉！”我爱罗又去亲迪达拉的嘴唇，“我爱你！”  
“我爱你，嗯。”迪达拉回复着，继续投入了他们的“战斗”。  
如果不是因为砂隐村房屋的窗户普遍很高，可能就要有一群人看到风影办公室里，两个美男赤身裸体地在地板上千般旖旎，万般缠绵，不过实际情况也没有好多少。  
“师父他，咳咳应该正在午休，他应该在睡觉！所以会议，各位再等等吧！”小祭红着脸站在风影办公室门口顶着一副正直的表情严肃认真地对过来喊风影开会的村子高层说。  
“啊啊！迪达拉我又要……嗯啊射出来了……”  
“宝贝儿我也要，我们一起……”  
“啊啊啊啊快点！快点啊啊干我……”  
长老们表示自己不傻。  
“我就说风影太年轻了！”海老藏睁着大大的眼睛敲着拐杖说。  
“别这么说嘛，我们天天让那孩子处理那么多事情，人家也是会累的嘛！”千代婆婆眨眨左眼，“我们的小浣熊长大了哟！”  
“我们下次要不要隐晦地提醒一下风影大人这个办公室的隔音效果有多差……”  
“听着太糟糕了真的，传出去影响不好吧……”  
“为什么我要在这里听我的领导被人草……啊风影大人叫得好开心的样子……”  
“他俩就不能射得快一点吗……都啪了几十下了！”  
“再等会吧实在不行明天开会？”  
“附议，我觉得风影大人的腰可能撑不住……”  
“那咱散了？”  
“……”  
“你们不走？”  
“我再听会……”  
“淦！”


End file.
